Cloud Busting
by SmEgGiE
Summary: So, for now, I must remember, not think of what is to come. What the fates of my family, my friends are. I just need to remember, remember, remember.....' Set the night of Halloween, 1981, a friend of Lily and James, a seer, recalls her life with them.


**A/N:**** First of all, I would like to point out that the first paragraph of this story is actually my own. And that I came up with this story on my bus, on the way home from school. Also, North Child by Edith Pattou inspired me for some part. So yeah, that's all. **

**Disclaimer: ****Every night, in my dreams, I own Remus Lupin and Edward Cullen. And then I wake up. What does that tell you?**

**Dedication: **** As always, it doesn't even need to be said that this story is dedicated to my dad, who always encouraged me to write as I was growing up, and my best friend Jess. Without Jess, I wouldn't have the courage to let **_**anyone **_**read my stories (and she always reads them, and is my own personal Beta who can't spell! :D Love you really Hun!) To my bus driver, Mo, my window, Misty and all of the clouds out there, may they lead us through to a brighter day.**

* * *

_As I looked up to the sky, I saw the black clouds overlap with the white. I never noticed before how they overlapped, just assumed that they all wove together, fitting perfectly. It's funny how clouds can be so like people sometimes. The dark clouds represent the death and destruction in our lives that each of us have to face at some point; whereas the light, fluffy clouds that remind you of candyfloss and let the sun shine through represent the innocence of our childhoods. _

_The gaps where the two fade away reflect our personalities, in a way. Some with gaps so large that you can hardly see the darkness, but you can still feel its presence, which is in some way worse, because you can sense the darkness heading your way, even for the people who have never lost someone important to them. On the other hand, there are some with gaps so small that you can barely see the light, who had lost people important to them, like family members, who maybe have forgotten what it is like to have the good in the world on your side and all you want to do is just curl up on bed and sleep away the darkness from your mood._

_Tonight, the sky is lulling me to sleep, taunting me for not sleeping like the rest of the world. Even though I know tomorrow is going to be filled with more death and destruction, I cannot help but wish that just simply curling up into a ball will solve all of my problems. For some, tomorrow will be a day of tragedy, the news of losing a loved one, a brother, a sister or a friend. Most will feel nothing but joy to begin with, though. It will take at least 24 hours for the average person to soak in the news, and up until then, they shall be celebrating along with the rest of our kind. _

_I, on the other hand, shall stay hidden for the day, for I know the fate that is doomed for my closest friends, my family. For tonight, Lord Voldemort shall rise to his highest extent, and then fall. So suddenly a fall, that no one will truly believe the story until they see the proof for themselves. Tonight, Lord Voldemort will try to kill James, Lily and Harry Potter, and he shall succeed twice, and only twice. Harry James Potter shall be the demise of Tom Riddle's first reign of power, and many years later, his second as well. _

_The once feared Dark Lord shall be succumbed to living as nothing but a soul that wanders through a forest. For He Who Must Not Be Named has made one great mistake – he thinks that he has discovered a way to be truly immortal, and not even someone as great as Dumbledore can discover his secret. But Mr Potter shall prove the bravery and wit of only a true Gryffindor, by outsmarting the Dark Lord, and, after five wary battles, and far too many lives have been lost, young Harry shall overcome the darkness and lead us all back into the light._

_I must hurry now. My entire life needs to be written down in this very book. For tomorrow, when dawn shall arise and everyone else awakens to the news of the light, I shall lose my memory and power to see. See the future of everyone important in my life and in theirs as well. I know all of the trials that Harry James Potter will face in his life, and I know how many children he is going to have._

_So for now, I must go back, and, like all stories, this on shall start at the beginning, which for me, is the only memory that I have of my mother. She died of a severe case of Pneumonia, when my twin and I had only just turned 5. In fact, she died two days after our birthday. So, for now, I must remember, not think of what is to come. What the fates of my family, my friends are. I just need to remember, remember, remember....._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N2: ****Did you notice how this chapter is in italics? Well, the main part of this story is going to be set in the past, so the parts that are set in the present (although I hope that it will be obvious) will be in italics and the rest normal. REVIEW!!**

**SmEgGiE**

**xox**


End file.
